The Friend, the soulmate, The lover
by Atheniandream
Summary: The men in her life.......


Title: THE FRIEND, THE SOUL MATE, THE LOVER  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, thought  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, General friendships  
Spoilers: Meridian  
Season: Between 5 and 6  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sam grieves and reflects in the aftermath of daniel's departure  
Author's notes: I wrote this fic after Meridian, but I'm typically a computer virgin, and couldn't post it!!! Feedback is nessesary for survival!!!! :)  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.   
  
THE FRIEND, THE SOUL MATE, THE LOVER  
  
I miss him...  
God I miss him like a weight ripping on the strings of my heart, I'm screaming for him to come back but no one listens. I don't even know where we go from here............No Daniel............No reason..........  
I feel something. Love? For him? More than brotherly love.... am I, was I IN LOVE with him?   
He was perfect for me in every alternate dimension; he was the perfection I could never have...or never wanted. We would joke about being perfect for each other, aside from the fact that we had feelings for different people, we could have been the "T" of perfect relationships, if only I didn't feel that "thing'" for someone, I would have jumped to be his for eternity.... he was my best friend, my solid brother, the one I confided in. And now it is lost, scattered between broken promises and forgiven memories. And especially I miss our relationship, that tender, non-provoking, nurturing love for each other as friends, travelling companions and close-knit family, where you know that the person would do anything for you, take their life for yours if you asked. That's how we were with each other, the four of us, we still are everything and yet nothing with no in between, no it's, unless's, no exceptions or denials, just FRIENDS.  
I would never put any of their lives above each other, but equal and unique and treasured in their own ways.   
  
Teal'c, for his loyalty and purity to always strive for freedom and goodwill to those around him, he will always remain part of my family, and related or not, he shows such compassion for our cause, staying by the SGC. I don't have the most in-depth of relationships with Teal'c but I have found that he is pure and that no person has shown to be a purer being than he. He who is a warrior, a friend and a Freedom fighter.  
  
Daniel is probably the most generous and caring man I'll ever know, he does things without haste or exception, but for others, even who he has never met, his heart is bigger than the entire galaxy and shines upon the world with glowing purity and love for all that is Right and good in the worlds.  
He is the proof of love for my friends and will remain in my memory as the saviour of the worlds and the soul mate who could have been.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill. This title is probably all that I will associate with this man, for nothing can describe him. He is a leader, a hero and a Friend. To me personally, my secreted lover, and to him I am his "Human credential", only his true self is shown through me, his carefulness and tender actions around me as if my fragility depends on him. He would never admit it, but he depends on me too, and I see the ache in his eyes at Daniel's departure and that we still cannot be together. He told my friends that he rather die than risk my life, and I know it too be true and reflected back at him as a lover, soul mate and the final string to my heart. I will always Love you Jack O'Neill.  
  
These three people are the pieces of my heart, they complete me...and now that a part of me is gone, destroyed, I am hollow......................  
But, Is it destroyed? May it just be lost, in hazy unsureness, for I am certain it will return underneath the pile of answers, which linger in he back of my mind.  
Of realising this, I can identify the fragmented state of myself, Major Samantha Carter; I am a Friend, a Soul Mate and most of all a lover to three of the best souls to grace the earth with their presence.   
I love you all dearly and individually for the men that you were, are and will be. 


End file.
